Broken Promises
by KillerKunoichi
Summary: Long ago, Sasuke promised Sakura that he will return when he was leaving and Sakura promised that she will love him forever. He said nothing and left, but little did she know he had his hopes on that promise that she gave him.Love twist.SasuXSaku


Hello! Desi-chan here! Long time no see, huh? This is my second story. Here's the intro.

 Intro: This story is a SasuXSaku fic, and what I would like to say is that it may involve some untrue details from the real show.

"Broken Promises" is a fic about a love twist. Long ago, Sasuke promised Sakura that he will return (when he was leaving) and Sakura promised that she will love him forever. He said nothing and left, but little did she know he had his hopes on that promise that she gave him; that's what made him stronger in a way and made him train until he surpassed his limits. However, Sakura get's kidnapped by Akatsuki and her memories get erased. She forgets about the promise and her feelings towards Sasuke and soon ends up with someone new; together in Akatsuki. At the same time Sasuke returns to Konoha only to find out that she was taken away by Akatsuki. He rejoins with Naruto, Sai and Yamato setting a goal to bring her back.

What will happen next though? What will Sasuke's reaction be to the news? What will he do when he sees her? Why did the Akatsuki take her? Plus who is that someone?

You will find out later in the story.

Please Enjoy!

Note: I don't OWN Naruto, but I own the story I am writing about them (originally written and not copied from anyone else—that's what I mean). 

Story begins----

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura was walking through the woods in a white night gown; she didn't know where she was going. She wasn't familiar with the area itself. 'What am I doing?' she though to herself and continued walking through the dark wood._

_A light breeze danced around her, making her shiver from time-to-time. The dark woods were spinning in the wind, and there was a light ghostly whisper. It made the woods seem alive and gave her the feeling of being watched. _

_She got nervous for some strange reason and began to walk a little bit fast. 'What is this feeling?!' Her walk soon turned to a run. She ran through the woods nothing carrying if their branches left scars on her. _

_After what seemed to be a while, she finally seemed to have come out to a clearing. She looked around but no one was there, not until the wind started blowing harder, blowing the leaves of the poor threes. "Wha!? What's happening?!" her eyes were now wide. Many thoughts ran through her head. _

_She heard a laugh behind her. She turned to see a dark haired woman with glasses staring at her with amused eyes. "My, my… so you are the one who he was talking about." _

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes, feeling very unsafe. _

_At the same moment Sasuke appeared from the shadows out of no where. His steps were smooth and slow, his eyes lifeless. _

"_Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, she was happy to see him, but what shocked her most and hurt her was seeing him stepping and being side by this strange girl. _

"_Oh, Sasuke..should I? " she turned to him with a innocent-like look on her face and put an arm on his shoulder._

"_Sasuke… wh--" Sakura started but was cut off from the sudden pain that entered her heart. It was that woman! She stabbed her with a kunai and twisted it in her heart, making Sakura scream out in pain as blood started dripping like a river; turning her pure white gown crimson red._

"_Heh.." the woman pulled away and stepped beside Sasuke who was looking at Sakura with no expression whatsoever. _

_Sakura weakly fell to her knees, breathing heavily and trying to pull out the kunai that went through her heart._

"_Nghhh!!" Sakura screamed, pulling the kunai out but only causing her to loose more blood, she knew the wound was really bad. The chance of her surviving was 1 out of a 100. Since she was a medic nin she knew different wounds, and understands their consequences. _

_Sakura turned her face to look at the woman who was smirking and now moved her hand over Sasuke's chest._

"_Are you happy?" she whispered to him, in a flirt way. _

_He did nothing and she knew then that he was fine. Slowly, she moved she turned Sasuke's face to face her using her hand and kissed him, moaning in the process. The kiss soon deepened. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelieve. Sasuke was kissing this woman! Why? Why was he doing that?_

_Sakura started feeling pain of hurt, not just physically but emotionally as well. Why? He was no one to her except a teammate. Tears filled Sakura's wonderful emerald green eyes. She was crying. Was it because of him kissing another girl? Why should she care, she had someone too! _

_The woman soon pulled away from Sasuke smirking at Sakura, "I hope you enjoyed that." She said evilly._

_Sakura winced at the pain in her chest again, she had lost too much blood, her end was coming._

"_Sa-suke… why..? Why?!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her eyes, but he didn't answer and continued staring at her the same way he did when he first came; with lifeless eyes. _

_Before she knew it, she was falling in darkness._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mh…" Sakura heard her alarm clock and she turned to turn it off. It was time for her training to begin. She must get stronger here, in order for her to survive.

She stood up, pulling the curtains of her dark room, letting the soft light to sneak in and on her flesh. The warmth made he feel really good, however she can just sit around. She went over to her closet and pulled out a black yukata with red clouds. That is what the female Akatsuki usually wore when they trained or in their spear time when there was no important business to be settled, or at least the only female Akatsuki member before her; Konan.

As you know though women are different from men. While men don't care as much about what they wear, women need comfort and freedom. That yukata was truly comfortable.

She quickly put it on and left her room, only to find Deidara and Tobi in the hall, arguing about something… as usual. Tobi seemed sweet but he truly knew how to push the buttons on people sometimes. Deidara well, he was very sarcastic and had this smirk on his face almost always.

"Good morning Sakura!!" Tobi turned to face her, shouting just like Naruto used to.

"Good morning." Deidara noticed Sakura and he grinned, looking her up and down. Checking the yukata she was wearing.

Sakura tried to ignore what he was doing and said "Good morning, you two."

"I assume you are planning on training with your love one." Deidara smirked.

"Yes." she says calmly.

"Sakura…"he comes up behind her.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At Konoha_

Sasuke was rushing with Naruto to the Hokage-sama's office.

Both opened the door to see, Sai and Yamato together there.

"You two finally came, alright…" Tsunade said closing here eyes before continuing, "I want you all back safe, with her. Good luck on your mission." she said firmly.

They all nodded agreeing, Naruto very angry with fists formed.

"…And Naruto…" Tsuande started,"… do not use that power. That is all Jiraiya wanted me to tell you. Now Go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry for the short chapter! Next Time it will be long!! Trust me. Please review and tell me if you like what the story will be about.


End file.
